


Loving you too late.

by Lord_Billy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Billy/pseuds/Lord_Billy
Summary: Sasuke: I’m scared.Naruto: Scared of what? I’m here and will always be here. No matter what. I promise and you know that.





	Loving you too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Narusasu fans.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one shot of my favorite pairing. Inspired by true events... At least I think its true.
> 
> So... Yeah! Hope you all enjoy :))
> 
> Also, I recommend that you guys listen to "SHINee Quasimodo" while reading. It just really sets the mood for this short dialogue/messages one shot. LISTEN TO IT OKAY? *glare* 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

_**September 27th** _  
_**Sunday 2:17 am** _

  
_Naruto:_ Teme, you there?

_Sasuke_ : Hi Dobe. Why so early?

_Naruto_ : I don’t know. I woke up to get a glass of water…

_Naruto_ : Then you came into my thoughts. Now I couldn’t sleep.

_Sasuke_ : Yeah, whatever dobe.

_Naruto_ : Hey, I’m serious Teme!

_Naruto_ : From the day I first met you, I’ve been thinking about you.

_Sasuke_ : Ok what do you want?

_Naruto_ : YOU. I want you.

_Sasuke_ : Sorry…. I can’t.

_Naruto_ : It’s okay. I can wait…

_Naruto_ : I’ve been courting you for two years. I won’t give up on you. You’re worth the wait <3

* * *

  
_**September 28th** _  
_**Monday 8:25 am** _

  
_Naruto_ : Sasuke?

_Sasuke_ : Hi, sorry. I fell asleep last night.

_Naruto_ : Oh, it’s ok. Did you rest well?

_Sasuke_ : Yeah.

_Naruto_ : That’s good. Are you free tonight? Dinner?

_Sasuke_ : Okay.

_Sasuke_ : But I have to be home before 10PM. I have to go somewhere tomorrow morning.

_Naruto_ : Ok beautiful. I’ll see you 8?

_Sasuke_ : Okay. See you. (:

* * *

 

**_September 29th_ **  
**_Tuesday 1:45 pm_ **

  
_Sasuke_ : Hey…

_Naruto_ : Hey…..

_Naruto_ : What happened? I’ve been calling you last night, for dinner? Remember?

_Sasuke_ : uh… sorry, I fell alseep

_Naruto_ : Oh…. okay

_Naruto_ : That’s alright. As long as you’re okay, I’m okay. Maybe next time.

_Sasuke_ : Yeah. Thanks Naru.

_Naruto_ : Hey pretty, I got a ticket! Kevin Hart? Wanna come? (:

_Sasuke_ : OMG!! Really? Yes yes!

_Naruto_ : It’s Thursday. See you 7pm? Show starts at 8.

_Sasuke_ : Yep.. I’m so excited.

_Naruto_ : All for your happiness my princess.

_Sasuke_ : Hey! I have a name! It’s Sasuke, you usuratonkachi.

_Naruto_ : Of course I won’t forget your name. You’re just too beautiful and important to me.

_Sasuke_ : You’re important to me too.

_Naruto_ : Yes, you’re my boyfriend now? <3

_Sasuke_ : Nooo… I mean, yes I’ll see you on Thursday.

_Naruto_ : Haha! Teme, it’s okay, I can wait. Eat your dinner ayt? And wear something warm, Kay?

_Sasuke_ : Yes, you too <3

_Naruto_ : Is that a heart for me?

_Sasuke_ : It’s just an emoticon you idiot

_Naruto_ : Soon. Your heart will be mine.

* * *

 

  
_**October 1st** _  
_**Thursday 11:51 pm** _

  
_Sasuke_ : Thanks for tonight. For the snacks, and the flowers.

_Sasuke_ : I had the most wonderful night.

_Naruto_ : I’m glad you liked it.

_Naruto_ : …..Sasuke...

_Naruto_ : I love you.

_Sasuke_ : Naruto… I.. I

_Sasuke_ : I’m sorry I can’t do this… I don’t want you to get hurt.

_Naruto_ : Get hurt? Love comes with pain. And you’re worth the pain. I’ve waited long to tell you this…

_Sasuke_ : I’m scared.

_Naruto_ : Scared of what? I’m here and will always be here. No matter what. I promise and you know that.

* * *

  
**_October 4th_ **  
**_Sunday 11:02 am_ **

  
_Naruto_ : You’ve been weird and telling me you’re scared, but you won’t tell me why…

_Naruto_ : I will wait for you. If you’re not ready, I respect that. I love you.

_Sasuke_ : … I’ll see you.

_Sasuke_ : I want to tell you something, Naruto.

_Naruto_ : Hello beautiful. What is it? Have you eaten already? Eat properly remember that, ok.

_Sasuke_ : Yeah, I did. Anyways, I’m here at the hospital.

_Naruto_ : What?? Why? What happened?

_Naruto_ : Where are you? What hospital? Wait for me there.

_Sasuke_ : No. Stay where you are…

_Sasuke_ : Can I talk to you later? After lunch?

_Naruto_ : I have a meeting, but yes, I will cancel the meeting for you.

_Sasuke_ : Okay. Thanks.

* * *

  
**_October 4th_ **  
**_Sunday 4: 55 pm_ **

  
_Naruto_ : Hello? Sasuke? Where are you? I’ve been knocking for hours.

_Naruto_ : You didn’t come so I’m here outside your apartment.

_Naruto_ : Sasuke?

_Naruto_ : I’ll wait for you here.

* * *

 

  
_**October 5th** _  
_**Monday 2:02 am** _

  
_Naruto_ : Sasuke…. It’s 2AM. I’m still here. Are you asleep.

_Naruto_ : I’ll go home now. I hope you’re okay.

* * *

 

_**October 6th** _  
_**Tuesday 8: 20 am** _

  
_Sasuke_ : Hey…

_Naruto_ : Hi. What happened?

_Sasuke_ : Nothing (: I want to go out tonight.

_Sasuke_ : Take me somewhere far away…

_Naruto_ : Oh… Okay… Where do you wanna go my princess?

_Sasuke_ : I don’t know. .. Just take me far from here.

_Naruto_ : Your wish is my command. I’ll be there 6?

_Sasuke_ : 4… I’ll see you at 4. Please…

_Naruto_ : 4? I’ll be home by 5:30 but I can get off early for you.

_Sasuke_ : Naruto…

_Sasuke_ : I love you.

_Naruto_ : Sasuke…

_Naruto_ : Is that for me?

_Sasuke_ : Yeah Naru. I love you. <3

_Naruto_ : Sasuke… you made me so happy! This is not a dream right? Right?

_Sasuke_ : no… it isn’t. I love you so much.

_Naruto_ : Finally after 2 years …!!!

_Naruto_ : Sasuke… I love you too, so much that I'm literally squealing.

_Naruto_ : Sasuke?

_Naruto_ : Okay, I think you fell asleep again. Restwell my love. See you at 4pm.

* * *

  
**_October 10th_ **  
**_Saturday 3: 20 pm_ **

  
_Sasuke_ : Naruto… Thank you for everything. Those three days were the best days of my life.

_Sasuke_ : It was special since it was with you. Did you know that you were my first? In everything?

_Sasuke_ : Naruto… I’m dying. I can’t feel my feet. I’m feeling very weak… I was trying to tell you since last year. But you always change the topic.

_Sasuke_ : I have cancer, Naruto. Stage three. I’m so scared. I don’t wanna die. Please… I wanna be with you…. I’m sorry.

_Naruto_ : Sasuke…

_Sasuke_ : I’m sorry…. Naruto.

_Sasuke_ : …I love you.

_Naruto_ : Sasuke… I knew since last year about your cancer. I went to the hospital where you said your Dad was confined, but I didn’t see your Dad there, it was you in the room. You were crying, you were alone. The Doctor came and I heard him say that you are very sick.

_Naruto_ : It broke my heart. I didn’t know what to do so I drove back home crying. I felt so stupid. I should’ve entered the room and hug you tight…. Cry with you. But I can’t… I can’t… I don’t wanna see you weak.

_Naruto_ : I went to your home house the next morning. Do you remember? I brought coffee and doughnuts? But you didn’t open the door. So I went back home and pretended I didn’t hear or see anything. That’s why I always avoid it when you try to bring it up… but..

_Naruto_ : I don’t want you to tell me you’re sick. I don’t wanna see you cry. I don’t wanna hear it. Cause I want you to live, Sasuke. Happy and Loved by me.

* * *

  
_**October 10th** _  
_**Saturday 4:01 pm** _

  
_Naruto_ : Sasuke?

_Naruto_ : Please, Sasuke…. Don’t leave me. Live for me…

_Naruto_ : Please…

* * *

 

_**October 10th** _  
_**Saturday 5:37 pm** _

  
_Naruto_ : Sasuke… please answer me this time..

_Sasuke_ : Naruto…

_Naruto_ : Sasuke! ... please.. tell me which hospital you’re at right now. I wanna be by your side. Please… I am willing to let go of everything for you. Please… tell me what to do… Please live for me…

_Naruto_ : Sasuke….

_Sasuke_ : Naruto, this is his brother. He passed away. 2 hours ago…

_Sasuke_ : ....He’s gone, Naruto…

_Sasuke_ : … My baby brother is gone...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful creatures.
> 
> The date 10th October, when Sasuke went to rest was really sad since that's the date when Naruto was born. Kinda ironic, eh?
> 
> I cried writing this whilst listening to SHINee Quasimodo, when I was ACTUALLY supposed to be studying for my test the next day. Which is today. XD.
> 
> I was also thinking of making this a story, but nah! I'm too lazy... 
> 
> Well that's all. NARUSASU 4EVER!
> 
> until next time... Ta-ta my beautiful creature ❤


End file.
